1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a triangular sail called a lateen sail and a method of rigging it on a sailboat.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Spurr. D, “Good Old Boat” magazine, PP 14-19, “The World According to Hoyt” discloses a lateen rigged sailing vessel with side struts, boom, luffspar and sail all mounted on a single rotating swivel. Rudloff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,372, discloses an improved lateen rigged sailing board that combines a sailing board with a mast mounted thereon which is swivelly mounted to the upper surface of the sailing board, and which is provided with means to prevent the mast from completely falling forward. The mast is particularly configured with a wishbone or hoop-like section therein, through which the lateen sail is passed. The boom of the sail is secured within the lower portion of the hoop-like section, while the gaff of the sail is hoisted toward the upper portion of the hoop-like section by a halyard that may conveniently pass through the upper end of the hoop-like section and be secured by a simple expedient of a cam cleat. The arrangement is such that the mast will allow the center-of-effort of the sail to be adjusted relative to the sailing board and allow the entire unit to be tacked through the wind and move upward. Robin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,494, discloses a sailing vessel, a sail and a sail rig, the sail comprising a generally triangular sail membrane, strut means attached to the aft end of the boat and extending upwardly and forwardly therefrom, a generally triangular frame comprising a base member and two strut members fixed together in generally triangular relation, the strut members being fixed together at a first end thereof defining an apex and each of the strut being fixed to the base member at an opposite end thereof from the other, the apex end of the struts being fixed to the strut means at its upper end, a universal joint fixed to the base member at an intermediate position thereon, a traveler connected to the universal joint, guide members on the boat generally parallel to the keel thereof and means on the traveler to guide it on the guide members, and means to rotate the universal joint relative to the traveler whereby the sail membrane may be rotated relative to the vessel and the bottom of the sail may be moved forward and aft relative to the vessel. Hiscock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,571, discloses a sail rig adapted for use with any sail propelled vehicle which permits both the tack and the clew of the sail to be positioned independently relative to the body of the vehicle (i.e. the hull). This arrangement permits the vehicle to be sailed much closer into the true wind than has heretofore been possible. In the preferred embodiment, the head or peak of a generally symmetrical generally triangular sail is rotatably fastened to a mast structure which mast structure is otherwise out-of-contact with the sail and the tack is fastened to a thrust spar which in turn is pivotally attached to the deck of the vehicle. Preferably the luff of the sail is provided with a stiffening member which may be a curved luff spar where the luff itself is curved and the foot of the sail with a boom. Manipulation of the thrust boom permits the leading edge or luff of the sail to be positioned at any angle of arc up to 90.degree. or beyond on either side of the fore and aft centerline of the hull. The position of the clew is manipulated in the normal manner for a fore and aft rig by a main sheet. Menegus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,765, discloses an apparatus for rotatably mounting a sail on racing yachts, sailboats and sailsleds, which includes a step adapted to be mounted on the hull of the craft, a boom, rigging connecting the sail to the boom, adapted to enable setting of the sail-to-boom orientation, and means for connecting the boom to the step so that the boom, sail and rigging are substantially freely rotatable about the step, and so that the orientation of the sail is maintained at a substantially constant angle with respect to the direction of the shifting apparent wind, to enable the sail to respond directly to shifting winds without requiring manual supervision, in order to provide maximum thrust with minimum drag for substantially increased racing yacht speed capabilities. A keel is connected to the bottom of the hull to rotate about a vertical axis through the abaft portion of the keel, in order to minimize racing yacht heeling and hydrodynamic drag. A rudder is rotatably connected astern, which includes a horizontal stabilizing fin oriented thereon so as to minimize racing yacht bucking by damping the yacht's response to choppy seas. Menegus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,493, discloses an apparatus for mounting a jibsail and a mainsail on a sloop, the structure including a step assembly bedded to the hull and supporting conventional roller and ball bearings; a mast spreading the mainsail; a generally horizontal boom located close above deck and rotating freely about the step; a forespar rotatable about its own axis and extending from high up on the mast to said boom, spreading the jibsail; and rigging connecting the jib and mainsail with said boom. The spars, sails, and cord rigging are freely rotatable on the bearings as a unit about the step as the wind deviates in direction. The rotatable spar-frame allows the sails to respond directly and accurately to shifting winds without requiring repeated manual adjustments, so that the orientations of the sails with respect to the direction of the apparent wind may be voluntarily set, and once set remain constant while the sails operate below stall, in order, first, to provide maximum thrust with minimum drag for sailing to windward and, second, to provide for automatic going about and jibing and sailing on any possible point by manning only the helm. Jamieson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,570, discloses a sail portion of a sailboard that has upper and lower sections, and the lower edge (foot) of the upper section is lapped relative to the upper edge (head) of the lower section. Apparatus is provided to cause the lower edge to be on the upwind side of the upper edge, regardless of the tack that the boat is on. Such apparatus comprises a rotating boom which rotates through the sail, in such manner as to shift from one side of the sail to the other and also cause the above-described lapped relationship to occur in either tack. The disclosure further relates to a combination of the sail system with the board, to the method of achieving the indicated lapped relationship and of rotating the boom, and to other important features. King, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,126, discloses a sailing rig for use on a sailboat comprising a sail formed in the shape of two approximately ellipsoidal portions with a free-standing mast being rotatable on its vertical axis, the mast being curved near its top from the vertical axis of rotation of the mast so that the sail, when the sailboat is close-hauled, folds around the mast and when the sailboat runs before the wind, the sail unfolds and opens to fly free of the mast. Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,443, discloses a novel rigging for a sailboat in which the mainsail is mounted between a luff boom and a foot boom, the luff boom being attached to the top of the mast by a fitting that allows rotation at least about a vertical axis parallel to the mast and about a tilt axis normal to the mast such that the luff boom can tilt out of the vertical. The fitting is joined to the luff boom at a pivot point above the center of effort of the sail, and not necessarily at its head. A tack sheet and a clew sheet restrict the tilt of the luff boom and its rotation around the mast. A jib sail, too, may be tiltably mounted by attaching it to a luff boom which is suspended at its head from a high point on the mast. The mast may be retractable or extendable and either luff boom may be given a streamlined cross section. Doepner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,313, discloses a sailing rig for sailing boats that comprises a main boom and a mast taken out of its socket. The foresail and the main sail are combined to form a single triangular sail and a sloping mast is provided at the leading edge of said combined said and connected thereto independently of the hull of the boat. The substantially horizontal main boom is rotatably mounted to swing about a vertical axis in the socket for the mast in the hull and the forward end of the main boom terminates in a fork-shaped swing joint embracing the bottom end of the mast which extends through the fork-shaped swing joint downwards to below the sweep of the main boom, where its free end is connected by block and tackle and a spring to the fore part of the main boom. Benze, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,943, discloses a plan for a sail of a sailing craft such as a sailboat, an iceboat and a land yacht having a hull. At least one mast is mounted on an end of the hull and the mast angles upwardly over the hull. A boom is pivotably mounted approximately amidships of the hull. The boom is rotatable through 360.degree. about the mounting point, and the ends of the boom avoid contact with the at least one mast. A triangular sail has a lower edge connected to the boom and an upper corner releasably connected to the top of the at least one mast. The boom, preferably, has an upper member and a lower member. The upper member is rotatable, and the sail may be roller reefed about the upper member. A steering system for the vehicle is provided which is collocated with the controls for the sail whereby the vehicle may be controlled by one individual at a single location. In a catamaran type sailboat, a control ring is connected to the boom whereby pivotal and rotational movement of the sail may be controlled by a person seated on the hull. Benze, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,726, discloses a sailing craft having a center hull, a port hull and a starboard hull. The port and starboard hulls are adjustably connected to the center hull by bridge beams such that the port starboard hulls may be disposed adjacent to, or outward from, the center hull. An inverted U-shaped mast has legs angled outwardly and connected to the port and starboard hulls when the mast is erect and legs which are substantially parallel when the mast is stepped down for storage on the center hull. A primary boom is rotatably connected to the center hull and rotates through 360.degree. An articulating boom is pivotally connected to each of the ends of the primary boom. A sail shape boom is connected to the articulating booms by a trolley on each articulating boom. The head of a sail is connected to the top of the mast and the foot of the sail is connected to the sail shape boom. The sail and booms are rotatable through 360.degree. without contacting the mast. Sail lines connected to the edges of the sail are separated into support lines which are disposed over the surfaces of the sail and connected to wishbone spars to maintain luff and each alignment and control the sail shape by equal tensioning applied by the halyard. Benze U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,274, discloses a sailing craft that has a hull with a longitudinal midplane. A primary boom is pivotally mounted on the hull for 360.degree. continuous rotation in either direction about a central vertical axis. The primary boom is connected by lines to a sail boom. At least one angled mast is mounted to the hull and extends upwardly. The mast has a top, the top is disposed approximately above the central vertical axis of the primary boom. A sail is carried by the sail boom and extends upwardly and substantially symmetrically about the central vertical axis. The sail is supported from the top of the at least one mast. The sail boom with the sail thereon has completely free 360.degree. rotation in either direction avoiding contact with the mast. The sail has flake lines swivelably connected to the top of the mast permitting rotation of the sail and flaking of the sail. A tension device maintains tension on the top of the halyard so the sail luff becomes tight when the primary boom rotates either end forward. Hara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,044, discloses a sailboat that has an improved mast and boom arrangement wherein the mast is pivotally supported relative to the hull about an axis that is disposed rearwardly from the mast and close to but in front of the normal center of pressure on the sail carried thereby so as to reduce the turning moments on the hull during sailing and improve the speed performance. An improved pivotal arrangement for the boom is disclosed, as is a pivotal connection between the mast and the boom which permits the mast to be easily raised and lowered. Conant, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,177, discloses an improved mast assembly for use on a sailing vessel that has both an upper boom and a lower boom that allows a user to control the upper section of the sail independently or in conjunction with the lower section of the sail. The mast of the assembly is positioned away from the sail thereby utilizing a wire leading edge resulting in decreased wind turbulence, increased efficiency of the sail and greater sailing control over the rig and the entire vessel.
The related art described above discloses lateen rigs. However, the prior art fails to disclose a lateen rig of the type herein described and illustrated. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.